


[ b r e a t h e ]

by amberrae



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Death, Depression, M/M, POV First Person, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/amberrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just need to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ b r e a t h e ]

Donghae -

I'm sorry I left you so early this morning, but I had to get out - the air in our apartment was too stifling for me today, you know how I hate when I can't breathe. Come to think about it, you know a lot about me. You know that I love strawberry milk on Wednesday evenings, and that I love your long fingers (especially when they tickle across my back. But don't tell Leeteuk that, he'll get jealous). You know that I love soccer more than anything (well, almost anything. You cut pretty close to that). There is one thing you don't know about me, my dear best friend. You don't know the fact that I'm finding it harder to carry on through the weeks. I'm tired, I'm sad, and not even you can cheer me up. I'm good at hiding though - I bet you didn't know that I've been feeling this way for a while. I feel suffocated and enclosed, unable to escape from anything. So that's why I made the long trip to Seoul this morning. I just needed to get out and be somewhere familiar where I can let all the frustation and emotions out. If my judgements are correct (which they usually are), by the time you finish reading this letter, I'll be standing on top of the Tower Palace. How did I get to the roof, you ask? I'm Eunhyuk of Super Junior - that gets me everywhere. Unless my predictions are wrong, which means I'll already be gone by the time you finish reading, which I'm sorry for. Just know that after I take my final step, I'll be thinking and praying for you, Donghae. Pray that you stay healthy without me. But please, don't feel sad for me - I can finally breathe now.

 

Your one and only,

Lee Hyukjae.


End file.
